


Before Breakfast

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being caught, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Unintentional choking, Wet Dream, dubcon, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Logan wakes up to a wet dream about his boyfriend. He quickly masturbates right before he has to join to table for breakfast. Virgil catches him, before he gets up to get ready for the day, and sexually wrecks his boyfriend.(Also if anyone wants me to change the archive warning after they read this, I will be glad to. I wasn’t sure how to mark it.)





	Before Breakfast

Logan woke up hornier than ever. He woke up from a wet dream of Virgil fucking him so hard that his little dick (just barely forming from T) throbbed. He cursed as he felt a tiny bit of fluid run down to it as he laid flat on his stomach, cheek touching his throw pillow. No use in wasting such a delicious wet dream, but he knew he had to be quick if his alarm clock was right.

Logan moved a throw pillow for his face to better rest on. He kept his chest as flat as he could still on the bed with his arms supporting him. He rose his hips up and spread them until he could feel a slight sting from the position, he arched his back so that his hips were the highest things in the air.

He moved one arm to go down to touch himself. He felt his other arm slip and fall down into the bed, the pillow shifted and ended up just supporting his neck, his face pressed into the pillow, he felt the pressure on his newly protruding Adam’s apple, he felt himself becoming wetter.

He moved his hand past his underwear and felt his dripping cunt with two fingers. His position made everything drop and suddenly he was being choked from the pillow and drool was pooling out his mouth onto his sheets. He let unfiltered moans come out of his mouth, this felt amazing.

He already felt close to cumming as his hard nipples dragged against the unforgiving cotton sheets. He rocked his hips and his fingers grinded down onto his sensitive dick. He thought about Virgil walking in on him, moaning loud, and taking over and fucking him into the mattress. He dropped his hips more and took to just grinding onto his fingers. He felt the pressure build until he was cumming down on his fingers, soaking his underwear, and creating a wet spot directly below him.

He stayed like that for a while, trying to catch his breath. He trapped his hands by his hips and let his stiff legs finally straighten out as he laid flat. He felt more of his own juices flow out of him. He felt so blissed out, he was still moaning slightly every little bit that he kept cumming. He laid still, still feeling his cunt pulsing and leaking.

He heard the bedroom door creak open, but he didn’t have the energy to turn around and look who it was. Virgil’s voice ran out, “Logan, breakfast is...” before trailed off as he looked a Logan. Logan’s underwear leaving a very noticeable and large wet spot from where his legs were slightly separated. Virgil walked over and pulled his underwear down with need Logan never saw before. “LoLo, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could’ve told me. You know that right?”

Logan moaned and drooled a little more as he felt his hips moving back up so that Virgil would have an easy time fucking him. He pulled Logan’s wet underwear off of him and he was still gaping from masturbating, but he needed to feel Virgil inside of him. Virgil entered him easily, he held onto his hips hard. Logan was way too far gone to notice, but his legs shook enough that Virgil knew Logan couldn’t support them by himself for long.

Virgil pulled back and slammed into Logan hard. Logan moaned as more drool fell out and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His cunt tightened around Virgil as strong as it could. Virgil moaned as he felt Logan trying to milk him for what he was worth. It was embarrassing to admit, but neither lasted very long. Logan started crying half way through as his second orgasm built and his moans turned into near screams. Logan was tighter than the first time they had sex, and it made Virgil cum unbelievably quicker than before.

Logan’s walls still fluttered even as Virgil pulled out of him. Virgil kept his hands on his hips taking Logan in. He was shaking all over, eyes rolled back, drool in a big wet spot near his shaking mouth, and his cum running out of his boyfriend abused cunt. Virgil maneuvered Logan to have him resting on his back. He took the tiny pillow that came from under him, to move behind Logan’s head and put it under him. He cleaned himself and Logan up before going back down stairs to get his food and tell Patton and Roman that he wasn’t feeling well. He felt bad, but maybe breakfast in bed would make up for sexually wrecking his boyfriend.


End file.
